


Cherry Pie

by dawnoftheagez



Category: AU Supernatural - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: AU, Bobby Singer Babysitting the boys, Bobby's House, Brotherly Love, Fantasy AU, Kid - Freeform, Other, Supernatural AU - Freeform, boys, dean is young, dragon - Freeform, sam is young
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 08:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnoftheagez/pseuds/dawnoftheagez
Summary: A winner request for one of my guess for a fanfic things, follow me for more. You can find me on wattpad tumblr youtube and deviantart all under dawnoftheagez as well (my profile has the links)I do take requests so feel free to send those. I appreciate comments more then kudos thanks! Pls share with your friendsWinner Request:A Supernatural fantasy AU fluff fic where young Sam is exploring in a forest and happens upon an abandoned egg and takes it home. Eventually, and hiding it from Dean and Bobby for a long time, it hatches and is a baby fairy dragon. Dean then finds the dragon when it decides to steal his pie, but Sam is surprised that his brother likes it as a pet.Like the dragons of our mythos instead of Eve's, hers are mean.
Relationships: Bobby Singer & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	Cherry Pie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HauntRavensong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntRavensong/gifts).

Sam yawned and stretched as he opened his eyes, he rolled over and Dean was still asleep. He wanted to go and explore, but he knew he needed to eat some breakfast and Bobby would defiantly not just let him disappear. Their dad was on another hunt. and they were not aloud t come with. Sam was ten, and Dean fourteen. Sam slowly crept downstairs and sat at the kitchen counter, and watched Bobby make some pancakes in silence. As Bobby turned around he let out a slight shout. "Sam..what the...you seriously need to let people know you are in the room, boy..."

"Sorry..sorry Bobby." 

"Don't apologize, I just want to make sure you don't do that again. I am sure you know being quiet is good, but at the same time you need to let people you trust know that you are there." 

Sam nodded. "Yes sir." 

Bobby smiled and ruffled his hair as he set down some pancakes, Sam quickly ate them. "Where is your brother?"

"Still sleeping." 

"That boy," Bobby quickly made his way to the room the boys were sharing. Sam smiled and went out to explore after putting on a jacket and his shoes. As he went out the door he heard Bobby call him. "Sam what are you doing?"

"I wanted to explore."

"Be back in an hour and a half okay."

"Okay, yes sir." Sam said making a curt nod and running off towards the other direction. He was going to spend some time in the woods. He had a journal in his hand and a pencil as well, he wanted to write down everything he saw, he also had a bag for cool rocks and acorns. He wanted to share everything he could with Bobby and Dean. His family was great, even though is dad wasn't always there he wanted to be there for them. He walked along the grass and walked into the dense woods, leaves crunching under his feet. He smiled as he made his way deep in. It had only taken twenty minutes, as he looked around he saw a pile of large rocks and leaves. He walked towards it slowly, he wanted to know what was inside. It looked like a giant nest, he didn't know of anything that would make such a large nest but he wanted to find out. He smiled as he climbed up inside carefully when he stopped quickly, four scattered egg shells littered the nest, and a smaller one sat within. He grabbed the egg and placed it in his bag. 

As he made his way back towards the house he smiled knowing that this was his secret. No one could find out about it, if they did he would be in trouble. He shouldn't have random things from within the woods. Expect for rocks, the last time he brought a squirrel inside it got thrown out quickly. He made his way back inside, Bobby and Dean were practicing out back with shooting. Sam made his way to the bathroom, he washed the egg carefully. After washing it the dark grey egg shined with a lighter purple blue. He smiled, he made a nest in the closet with blankets, shirts and jackets. He hoped no one would find out that it was there, he knew Dean wouldn't, he didn't get into the closet. 

He walked back downstairs, Dean and Bobby walked into the room. "Find anything cool out there?" Dean asked seeing the bag strapped to Sam. Sam looked to Dean for a minute confused, then he realized he didn't know about the egg and was talking about the contents within his bag. 

"Yes." Sam said with a smile as he began to empty a few rock and things on the table. Bobby and Dean looked over them each wondering what Sam saw in them other than pinecones, rocks, and dirt. Sam smiled as they walked away, they didn't have any idea. 

A few days passed and the egg didn't seem to change at all, no cracks or wobbles. Sam left the door cracked for air and headed out with Bobby to work on some things to keep himself safe. Dean had been learning to make pies and had a few small ones cooling on the table. Dean came in to switch Bobby of his duties of teaching Sam, Bobby had to go to the store to get some essentials for the house. The two worked on shooting and sparing when Sam hit Dean a little too hard. Sam let out a yelp seeing he had hurt his brother, he began to run the opposite direction as Dean took off after him. 

Dean tackled his brother carefully and began to tickle him, Sam was laughing and screaming he couldn't breath. He was laughing so hard that he couldn't even speak. Dean ruffled his hair and shuffled back inside, his eyes grew wide seeing a few of his small pies were gone, crumbs and cooked cherries littered the floor. 

"SAMMY!" 

Sam ran in to see the mess, his eyes grew wide as he ran upstairs to find the egg cracked and the mystery inhabitant gone. Soon he caught a glimpse of a small dragon with cherry red juice covering its maw. Sam grabbed it and began to clean it off and hid it in the closet. 

"Sammy, what did you do?" Dean asked as he walked into the room seeing odd shaped footprints leading towards Sam's bed.

Sam gulped. "You cannot tell Bobby, or dad." He slowly opened the closet door and the small dragon curled up at Sam's feet. Dean smirked and stooped down. 

"He likes pie."

"Yeh.. I guess so.."

"He likes my pie." Dean said, his smile growing wider. Sam nodded again, afraid Dean would kill it or kick it out on its own. "How are we going to hide it?"

Sam's eyes grew wide, his brother was considering keeping it? "Wh..what?"

"I think we should name it cherry pie."

"What if its a boy?"

"Cherry pie." 

Sam smiled. "Alright. Cherry Pie it is. Now lets get the house clean before Bobby gets back." 

Dean nodded and Sam picked up the small dragon, it curled up around his neck and slept as they cleaned. Sam smiled looking to his brother, he was being kind, and that was all he wanted. His brother to understand him.


End file.
